Diary Of Jane
by BloodyRedRoses65
Summary: Sequel to 'You're Gonna Go Far Kid.' Miyuki returns three years later with Naruto and Jiraiya. How has the relationship between her and Kakashi changed? Is it still a one sided love for him or is she starting to see how blind she is?
1. I'm Coming Home

Phew! and after a nice break, i present the long awaited Sequel to You're Gonna Go Far Kid 2.0! now, far warning, this one is a bit more violent on the, well violence, and the language, especially when we get to good old Hidan! lol anywho! time skip, we'll see how things have changed between Miyuki and Kakashi. is Miyuki still oblivious to Kakashi's feelings? Is Kakashi gonna man up and tell her? All these questions and more will be answered in this thrilling new sequal Diary of Jane!

I also want to thank a lot of people who read these and who give reviews, and i've gotten a lot of inspiration from silverlugia's Feather Mask story which is really amazing, so go read it. you'll love the twist and as we talked about it, it's kinda weird how the events are kinda the same... creepy but amazing. lol so, with out me rambling on anymore, i now present Diary of Jane.

Disclaimer; i own nothing of Naruto, only Miyuki Ryu.

* * *

_Something's getting in the way_  
_ Something's just about to break_  
_ I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane_  
_ As I burn another page_  
_ As I look the other way_  
_ I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane_  
_ So tell me how it should be_

Minato walked down the road, carrying the small seven year old. He felt like it was his fault. They had only been on a training mission. Sakumo had agreed, and even Miyuki herself agreed to go, but he never thought this would happen to her. This training mission had gone horribly wrong, Minato should have known though, training so close to the boarder that there would have been enemies, especially during this time.

His blue eyes glanced down to Miyuki. She was alright for now, asleep. But this had been her first kill. The utter shock and horror that had flowed into her eyes when she realized that she had taken that man's life… Minato knew it would have to happen sooner or later, but it was still hard to see a child so young go through that mental panic.

By the time he reached Sakumo's house, both Kakashi and Sakumo were already out, and it was Sakumo who walked forward, "How is she Minato-san?"

Minato nodded, "She's fine, she was a little shaken." Well. Little wasn't the term, she had went into hysteria. "But she's asleep right now. I'd keep her close until she wakes up." He spoke, then let his voice drop down, "It was her first kill Sakumo."

Sakumo looked at Minato, then the small girl, taking a deep breath and exhaling. Kakashi had already gone through this, so at least he could somewhat be expecting how her to act. "How'd she act?"

The blonde hesitated, but he should know, "She went into hysteria. It took me a long time to get her calmed down until she finally collapsed from exhaustion." he looked at Miyuki, "I shouldn't have taken her so close to the boarder."

"It's not your fault Minato-san, you didn't know you would be attacked. I'm just glad that you and Miyuki were able to return back safely. And Minato-san, this may sound harsh but Miyuki was going to have to face this one way or another, you should be glad that she experienced it with you and not another squad leader." Sakumo spoke clearly, but calmly.

Minato gave a nodded, "Yes, I guess you're right.." He paused, "I'll be back later to check on her, if that's alright with you."

Sakumo gave a small smile, "Of course Minato-san, you're more than welcome here anytime." he said before the younger man took his leave, and Sakumo walked back into the house, carrying the sleeping girl with him, Kakashi following him.

"What's wrong with Miyuki?" Kakashi asked, watching his father put the girl down in her own bed.

"Nothing big." Sakumo said, wanting to keep the atmosphere calm, "Miyuki just went through what you experienced a few months ago."

Kakashi looked at his father, then to Miyuki. He had already gone through his first kill, and even with his second, it was still the fact that he had taken someone's life. Even if it was a dog eat dog world, it was still hard to kill your own emotions. In the end though, it wasn't to kill your emotions. It was to fulfill that selfish need of wanting to live, to want to see another dead. Kakashi also saw it as 'I'm better than you, I was able to win and kill you.' theory of his. "She's gonna be okay though right?"

"Of course she is Kakashi." Sakumo said, chuckling and patting his sons head, "You're okay aren't you?" he spoke as Kakashi nodded, before he ushered him out, "Now go run along, I still want to keep an eye on Miyuki."

Kakashi wrinkled his nose, even a chounin and he was still treated like a kid. "Fine.." He whined, walking out.

Sakumo chuckled, shaking his head at his son, before glancing to the sleeping Miyuki. He took another deep breath. Granted he thought it was cruel for a child so young have to kill, but Miyuki had made the choice to go, the choice to become a shinobi and protect the village with her life, to become nothing but an emotionless tool… but still. A seven year old child shouldn't never have to be thrown into this world… especially one where a war was breaking out.

He looked at her as she started to stir, and finally sit up suddenly, looking around confused. "It's alright Miyuki." Sakumo spoke to the child as she looked up to him. He could see the tears forming.

"S-S-Sakumo-sama…." She began, tears flowing, "I-I didn't m-mean too!" She cried, "I-I didn't mean too! H-He was going to k-kill M-Minato-sensei a-and-" She stopped, her voice turning into sobs of fear and depression.

Sakumo hugged the small child, "I know Miyuki, I know." He spoke softly, patting her head as she cried into him. He waited a few minutes until he pulled her back, wiping some of her tears, "Now Miyuki, I know what happened was very traumatizing, but it's just as your father said when you got here, you choose this path." He spoke, his voice still calm, but there was that hint of authority. He watched her try to get herself together before rubbing her head, "And just think, Miyuki, you saved Minato-sensei's life, you protected him. In this shinobi world, we fight to protect that which is most precious and close to us."

Miyuki wiped her tears away, sniffing a bit, looking at Sakumo, "L-Like Minato-sensei protects me? And the Village?"

"Yes, because the Village, and you, are very dear to him. Just like when you'll go on missions with Kakashi and his team, they'll protect you, because you're their friend and are very dear to them."

"A-and I'll protect them, cause their precious to me?"

"That's right." He spoke, watching her start to get the concept. "Miyuki, you're father is an assassin for a reason. He takes out those that wish to harm those he loves, which includes you. He also does it to protect his own village as well as ours." He said, before Miyuki nodded.

"I-I'm going to become really strong so I can protect the village and everyone I care about."

"That's a girl. And one day, you might become as strong as Minato-sensei and become a sensei of your own."

"Really?"

Sakumo chuckled, patting her head, "Yes, why, I bet they'll come up with a cute nickname for you… 'Miyu-sensei', that sounds right."

Miyuki laughed a bit, hugging him. "Miyu-sensei? That's silly sounding."

Sakumo laughed a bit, patting her back, "Aw, you think so? Well what if they call you Miyu-sensei?"

"Well, I guess I can let them slide."

"Can I call you Miyu-sensei?"

She giggled, "Yeah!"

He smiled, "Alright then, Miyu-sensei."

* * *

"Miyu-sensei? Wake up already!"

Miyuki groaned, turning on her side, "Ne, Naruto-kun… go somewhere…"

"Miyu-sensei, wake up! We're going to get to Konoha today!" Naruto said, this time shaking the woman.

She mumbled, tossing on her stomach, lazily trying to push him away, "Naruto-kun, go on… I need five more hours…"

Jiraiya only sighed, "Hey, Naruto, leave her alone. If she wants to sleep in the middle of the forest, let her." He said, packing, "Miyuki, we'll leave, and you'll catch up?"

She put one hand up, waving them one, "Hai, go on. Naruto-kun is more excited then usual." she spoke, eyes closed as she heard them start to leave.

Miyuki's red eyes opened, and she sat up, running her hand through her chin length black hair. The three distinctive scars ran down her right eye. She wore dark blue jeans, a black tank top, and a dark blue sleeveless jacket. Her ANBU insignia was covered by bandages, as were her hands and she had tied her head band to one of her belt loops. She slipped a black cloth over her right eye… she had lost all sight in that eye a few months after leaving, and with it being lighter than the other eye, Naruto had come out and said it was weird, so for his sake, she covered it.

The past three years had been difficult, with her having to master her Ryu Seishin, then perfect techniques, it was hard enough to learn how to fight with one eye.

She got up and started to get a few more hours of training in.

She was trying to figure out what to say when she saw everyone. She knew what looks she would get, with her wearing this cloth… 'Yes I'm blind, Yes I'm still going to go for ANBU, Yes I can still fight.' she thought to herself. But the one she thought of most, was Kakashi.

Over the three years, out of everyone, she missed Kakashi the most. She thought nothing of it, only her missing her best friend… but it wouldn't feel this painful in her chest would it? It was only in mere thoughts of the man that her heart leapt for joy. She wasn't… in… well, love with him was she? No. no. Not that kind of love. Right? The kind of love one had for her brother… well.. She was to have supposed to have married her brother so that didn't count…

She sighed, leaning against a tree. She was 28 years old. Her biological clock was ticking. She figured it was only her hormones that were leading her to those thoughts about the man. But.. He had confessed to her hadn't he? No. that had been years ago. When she came back, he acted like nothing had happened, so that meant he moved on right? Ugh. Why was this so confusing? She was probably just making it more confusing than it was.

She looked up into the darkening sky, had she stayed out this late? Well, Konoha was only a two hour walk… an hour and a half if she ran… she got up, scratching the back of her hair, she should have given Jiraiya a seal so she could have just instantly gotten there… she picked her stuff up and began to run back home.

She looked at her arms, she was a bit tanner, with being outside most of the time she expected it. She looked forward, she wondered how her father and brother were doing. She hadn't heard anything since she left, she also wondered how her niece was, she should be three by now… she stopped, looking up at the gates.

She smiled to herself, 'Home..'

"Hey! Miyuki!"

She looked over, smiling, "Izumi-kun, Genma-kun." She spoke, walking over, "Nice seeing you two."

"Heh, look at yourself," Genma said, looking at the jounin, "Seems like you've gotten stronger in these three years."

"Yeah, but you should see Naruto-kun." Miyuki said, smiling childishly.

"Is he the reason for that patch?" Izumi joked.

She laughed, "Kinda." She pulled it up, showing the dull red, scared eye.

Izumi looked down, "Oh, Miyuki, I didn't know-"

She laughed again, pulling the cloth down, "Nah, I knew I'd lose all my vision in that eye, I just didn't think it would have been that soon. But I'm still going out for ANBU." Miyuki said.

"Sure that's wise?" Genma said, "I mean, they'll go after that side."

She sighed, "How do you think I got in ANBU? I trained blind before." She spoke, poking Genma in the side.

He snickered, "Yeah, but you're getting kinda old."

"You're no spring chicken yourself Genma." Miyuki hissed, before walking off, "I'm heading home, who knows what tomorrow's going to bring." she said waving to the two, walking the familiar streets to home.


	2. Reunion

I really like this part, you get to be introduced to a brand new character! (really early isn't it? ha ha) and let me tell you that he is a nasty one. You know, when i thought up this whole 'Ryu Seishin' i sort of imagined them being the hidden, or darker, side to the person, although as you'll see later on in the sequel, you'll see that the user and the Ryu Seishin are actually quite alike. any who! on to the next chapter! thanks for everyone who reads this and reviews, you guys are pretty mad awesome!

Disclaimer, i own nothing of Naruto, only Miyuki, and Jigoku.

* * *

She walked into the darken apartment, 'Kakashi must be out.' she thought, noticing that she couldn't find his chakra in the house. She put her bag down, and laid on the couch. She exhaled, this couch. Who knew she'd miss this comfortable couch? She closed her eyes, listening..

_What the hell are you doing?_

Her face scrunched in annoyance. Her training had led her to have a telepathic connection with her Ryu Seishin. 'Go away Jigoku. I'm relaxing.'

_You should be training. You want this 'ANBU' goal, you won't be getting it sitting here. _Jigoku hissed in her head.

She sighed, 'Since when have you been worried about my goals? Last time I checked, you wanted me to kill everyone.'

_If you get this ANBU job, I will get to kill. If you look at it, we all win._

'You win, don't you mean?' She thought before she realized the lights were turned on. Her eyes opened, and she looked up, seeing Kakashi staring down at her, a smile hidden behind his mask. She smiled, "Hey Copy-Cat. Told you I'd be back." She said, holding her hand out, "Necklace?"

"Yeah. About that.."

She shot up, "You didn't lose it did you?"

Kakashi chuckled, taking the necklace off, and hung it on her neck, "No, it's still in mint condition too." He spoke as he watched her relax, but then noticed her patch. "Miyuki…"

She looked at him, then smiled, pulling the cloth off, "It's alright. Remember? I told you that I would lose all vision from it sooner or later."

His eye looked it over, before he put his hand on her head, "Nah, I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say that you cut your hair."

"Liar." She spoke, laughing a bit.

"Hungry?" He asked, standing up.

"Starving." She spoke, also standing up, "I say that you take me out to eat." She snickered.

He sighed, "Well, I have no choice since you demand it." He chuckled a bit, following her out the door.

"So? What were you doing out this late?"

"Oh, testing Sakura and Naruto. They've grown a lot these past three years." He said as they were walking down the street.

"Sakura, I haven't seen her yet."

"Don't get on her bad side, she has perfect control of her chakra." Kakashi said, remembering how she had broken up the ground to find him.

Miyuki chuckled, "Oh no, are you starting to become an old man?"

"Me? Old man? Miyuki that's harsh. Besides, while you were gone, I gained a new trick." He spoke, taking the new edition of Icha Icha Paradise Jiraiya had written and reading it.

"Really?" Miyuki said, eye brow raised, "Well, I've gained a few tricks myself Hatake. We'll have to see who has the better one huh?"

He chuckled, "We'll have to see won't we?" He said, as they entered a tea shop.

As she sat down, why did she feel.. Irritated by him reading that while he was with her? She had been use to him reading it, she was use to it, but now.. It was like she wanted him to… her face became red and she looked away, becoming more embarrassed that the thought crossed her mind then anything else.

Kakashi looked over his book, and saw the redness on her cheek, and put his book down, "Miyuki? Are you okay?"

She turned to him, "What? Oh, yeah, just looking around. It actually felt longer being away then last time." She spoke, resting her elbow on the table, then resting her chin in her hand, "It's nice being back, you know?" She laughed a bit, smiling.

Kakashi smiled a bit under his mask, "Yeah, it's nice having you back. It wasn't the same without you."

Her eyes looked at him, blinking, then smiled, before ordering something. She looked at her hand.

"So how was training? Naruto's seemed to pay off." Kakashi asked, going back to his book.

So he was still paying attention to her. She smiled, "It was well worth it. Jiraiya had to take a few whacks at me to get me back, but over all, I have a handle over Jigoku. There's still that blood thirst he wants, but he's already gotten the concept that the types of missions ANBU have are mainly assassinations, so he'll get his blood, and I'll get his abilities."

"So it's a mutual relationship." Kakashi summed up for himself. Then looked up, "You're still going to request to be put on ANBU again?"

She nodded, then paused as her order came up. She looked at Kakashi "When I was brought back, I was put on probation. Before the Third died, I was seriously considering to go back, but once the attack happened, I knew I needed more time. Before I left, I asked Jiraiya to give me two minutes with Lady Tsunade, I explained to her my situation, she agreed that I could return to the ANBU after I demonstrated my abilities to her." Miyuki explained before going into the noodles she ordered. "Besides, Naruto and Jiraiya whacked me enough on that side for me to start realizing that people always attack that side, so I have to focus sensing chakra on that side, and then anticipate their movements. It sounds easy, but it's hard. I think it wasn't until last year that I learned the trick to it, and even now I'm a bit slow on that side. But I figured I'd go into assassination missions, that usually calls for stealth, and with my new trick, I'll have another pair of eyes with me." She spoke, smiling a bit at the thought of Jigoku's connect to her.

"You always plan ahead don't you?"

"I'm a Shinobi, I'm suppose to plan ahead aren't I?"

He chuckled, "Yes, I suppose so." He then sighed, "How do you think Naruto and Sakura will take it? If you become ANBU, you'll barely see them anymore."

She slightly frown, "I know, I had a trip and a half trying to explain that to Naruto during the three years, I haven't thought about how Sakura will take it, she'll probably be just as upset as Naruto was when I told him. But, the ANBU are elite assassins." She looked at him, "Kakashi, I'm an Assassin. The blood that runs through me is bred to assassinate, if I'm a jounin, I don't get assigned those missions." She looked down, "If I was in my own village, I wouldn't have to be in the ANBU, I could be a genin and assassinate, but, that's not an option."

Kakashi nodded, "I understand." He spoke. He didn't forget that her father was one of the greater assassins or that her whole clan was nothing but great assassins. He closed his book, putting his elbow on the table and his chin resting in his hand. He watched her as she continued to eat.

God. He had missed her. Her being back meant he had to control himself again. That sinful urge. That sinful urge of wanting her. His eye scanned hers. Yes, seeing her right eye the way it was, it had lost the luster that her left eye had. The red was clouded by gray, instantly showing her weak side. The scars she held over her right were a constant reminder to him that she had been nothing but a test subject to that vile man and worst, he hadn't know she had still been alive… if he knew she was still alive, he would have done everything to find her and bring her back, out of that hell hole…

Her eyes looked up, seeing that he was staring at her. She looked down, her cheeks turning red, "Kakashi? What's wrong? Is something on my face?"

"Huh?" He snapped out of it, "Oh, no, I just, missed you. That's all." He said, taking his book back out.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" Miyuki asked, hoping he'd get something so she could get a peek at his face. The curiosity had only grown through the years.

He looked up, seeing that look, "No, I already got something before I came home." He explained, looking back at his book. "Besides, you just want to see my face."

Her face went red, "W-What? That's not true, it just seems rude that I'm eating and you're not."

He chuckled, "If you say so."

She frowned, then pointed to him, "Just wait, Kakashi Hatake, I'll see your face before I die."

"And that will be a long time from now." He replied, smiling a bit as her face contorted in aggravation. No. he wouldn't show his face to her, not unless he had to. He thanked her though, for respecting his sense of privacy, and never trying to un-mask him while he slept. He smiled, he was glad she was back.


	3. To Suna!

phew. chapter three! i just realized that College is going to start back up soon, so soon the updates will be... well, few. thanks for all the reviews, and thanks for taking the time to read this, you don't know how happy it makes me.

Disclaimer, i own nothing of Naruto, only Miyuki, and Jigoku.

* * *

"That mission? No way." Naruto said.

Right now, the four stood in front of Tsunade and Iruka, getting mission, and of course, this one didn't suit Naruto.

"Excuse me? What kind of response is that?" Tsunade spoke. "I thought someone would have trained you better in manners…"

Why did Miyuki think that Tsunade's 'someone' was her…

"Gah. Naruto, you haven't mentally matured have you?" Iruka spoke.

Sakura put Naruto in a head lock, "Sorry sensei! I'll sort him out!"

"The Third was more sensible." Naruto muttered, making Sakura tighten her grip.

"Lady Tsunade!" A woman shouted, making everyone look back, "The Sand's Kazekage has been taken back an organization called Akatsuki! We just received the message!"

Tsunade thought for a moment, "Right. Team Kakashi, I will tell you your mission now. You are to immediately go to Suna find out the situation and report it to Konoha, after that, follow the orders of sand and back them up!" Tsunade ordered.

They nodded and Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura walked out. Miyuki stayed. "Tsunade-sama…"

Tsunade looked up, "I know what you're here for Miyuki. I will let you rejoin the ANBU after you complete this mission. I have a feeling your newfound abilities will be needed." Tsunade spoke to her.

Miyuki nodded then bowed, leaving the office.

_Weak girl. You should have demanded to be put on ANBU now._

'Hush Jigoku, in time.' she thought. As much as she wanted too, she had to wait..

They had rushed to Suna. Three day's it had taken, through the scorching sand, to reach Suna. They had found Temari on the way there and she traveled with them. The news of her brother being taken by the Akatsuki shocked and scared her, and even she was pushing herself.

Miyuki had been surprise by the fact that Sakura had researched into Orochimaru, and that if they got closer to the Akatsuki, the closer they could get to getting to Sasuke. She looked forward, that vile man…

The arrived at the gates of Suna, to met one of the sentry's, she was taken back, "Temari-san was with you? We've been waiting, please come with us!" She spoke, running into the village as they followed.

"What's going on now?" Temari asked.

"The Kazekage was abducted, after that Kankuro pursed them but he was wounded."

"What? They got Kankuro too?"

"Yes, and he was caught by the enemy's poison, and we have no way to neutralize it. At this rate, he only has a half a day at the most.."

Temari was taken back, "Shit.."

"Let's hurry Temari-san, I'll examine him." Sakura said, determination in her voice.

Miyuki smirked a bit, 'Of course, she's trained with Tsunade-sama.' she thought as they ran into the medical room. "Kankuro!" Temari shouted, as Sakura ran with her.

Miyuki, Kakashi and Naruto stayed in the back, waiting…

"The White Fang of Konoha.." An old woman spoke, looking at Kakashi.

Kakashi was taken back, "Oh! No, no, I'm not-"

"Silence! I'll take my revenge for what you did to my son!" She screamed, rushing at Kakashi.

Naruto made a clone of himself, both of them catching the punch and kick, pushing her back, 'This old hag… she's good.' he thought, before staring at her, "Why are you attacking Kakashi-sensei? You wrinkled old hag!"

She rushed forward, too quick for Naruto, and Miyuki was instantly in front of him and raised her right arm, black chakra swirling around her own arm and taking the form of scales… the old woman's kick landed on the arm, and Miyuki pushed back, and the old woman gained her footing.

Before she could attack again, the elder man held his hand up, "Look carefully sis. There's a strong resemblance, but that's not the White Fang. Remember? He died a long time ago, and you wept with frustration because you could not get revenge for your son."

She took a closer look, before laughing, "I see!"

Kakashi relaxed, as Miyuki let the chakra disappear and her shoulders slacked in the fact of how blind the woman was..

"Please, I need everyone to move from the room, it'll make it easier." Sakura spoke.

"uh, right!" Naruto spoke, walking out, followed by Miyuki, Kakashi and the two elders who were Chiyo and Ebizu. They sat outside the room, watching Sakura, and Miyuki smiled at how much she had grown..

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, looking over to Kakashi as he read his book, "Who's this White Fang?"

"Oh, how to explain it.." Kakashi spoke, closing his book, Miyuki glance to him before looking down, it was still a hard subject for him… "Well, to put in in one word, he was… my father."

Ebizu looked over, "So that's why there's such a strong resemblance." He spoke.

Miyuki looked over to Kakashi, before looking down, 'It's still hard…' she looked up as Sakura had extracted the poison from Kankuro. 'Sakura's really grown as well…' she thought as everyone else got up and went into the room. 'Both of them are growing up before my own eyes…'

_You're too soft. _Jigoku hissed, _Pathetic girl, you're going to let children surpass you._

She closed her eyes, before walking in, watching Sakura leave to make more antidotes.

"Great! Once Sakura's done, we'll leave!" Naruto spoke, pulling his bag on, ready to go.

Miyuki sighed, "Naruto-kun, do you even know where we're going to go?"

He hung his head, "No Miyu-sensei."

Kakashi looked over to Baki, "Actually, there is something I'd like to ask, what came of the pursuit of the Akatsuki after that?"

Baki looked down, "Kankuro went alone, there were no others."

Kakashi paused, "then we have completely lost them."

"Yes we have."

"Then could you take me to where Kankuro-kun was fighting?" Kakashi asked, "though I may not seem like it, I have a nose for tracking, even if there was a small amount of their scent is left behind."

"That's not necessary." Kankuro spoke, "There are two enemy's, the one that abducted Gaara you should follow Gaara's scent. Even assuming that they split up, the other I caught a bit of his clothing on Karasu's hand."

Miyuki went over to the broken puppet, unclenching the puppets hand, seeing a piece of black cloth, "Fighting while going down, you truly are a Suna Shinobi Kankuro-kun." Miyuki spoke, standing up and showing the cloth to Kakashi.

"Kankuro. Are you sure you said that one of the enemy is Sasori?" Chiyo said.

Kankuro was taken back, "Chiyo-baasama, Ebizu-jiisama.."

"Answer Kankuro." Ebizu said.

"Yeah, Sasori of the Red Sand, he said it himself."

Kakashi looked at Miyuki, and she nodded, walking out, him following her. He quickly summoned his dogs and Miyuki knelt down, letting the dogs smell the cloth she still held. "Search for this scent, when you find it, report back immediately." Kakashi said to the dogs.

"Right." Pakkun spoke, before the dogs took one last sniff and then jumped away.

Miyuki stood up, holding her free hand up, "Ryu Sutairu; Ryu Wo Shoushuu Surukoto*." She whispered, as small black dragon appeared on the palm of her hand. It hissed a bit, it's red eyes scanning the room. "Enough Jigoku." She hissed at him, already known what was going on with him. "Listen." She said as she held the cloth up, and Jigoku leaned over, sniffing at it, "Fly over and help Kakashi's dogs. If you find the hideout, let me know, and stay there, clearly hide yourself but be able to keep an eye on the hideout. Understand?"

Jigoku nodded, and flapped it's wings before lifting itself from her palm and gliding out the window, flying out.

Kakashi looked at her, "I see, that's a pretty interesting trick you learned."

She smirked, "You haven't seen half of it." she spoke, pulling her cloth up, and did hand signs, "Ryu Sutairu; Ryu Me." She whispered, and her eyes turned completely red. Miyuki could see the endless desert Jigoku flew over, there was nothing unusual.. She closed her eyes, pulling the cloth back down and open her eye, it was normal, "Nothing unusual where Jigoku is going." she muttered to the Copy Cat.

Kakashi nodded, "So if Jigoku finds the hideout, we'll know what we need to look for, visual wise. Very impressive."

"'The greatest tool is knowing what you need, both visually and physically.'" Miyuki quoted, "My father drilled that into Sano's head. So I drilled it in my own." She spoke, now getting her bag on.

Kakashi nodded, and as Sakura came and gave Kankuro an antidote, they went outside to leave. One of the Suna Shinobi came out, "If you wait a bit longer, we can have a skilled Shinobi accompany you from Suna."

"Really.." Kakashi began

"I'm going!" Temari spoke, coming up to the group

"Temari." Chiyo spoke, from atop a building, "Stay here and work on the defense of our borders. From the Shinobi of Suna, I will go."

"But Chiyo-baasama!" Temari spoke,

"That would be too much for you.." Baki added.

"Don't treat me like an old woman!" She said as she jumped off the building, making Naruto and Sakura freak out. She landed on the ground on her feet, "I've wanted to give my cute grandson some love for a while now."

_Found it._

Miyuki turned and pulled her cloth up, doing hand signs, "Ryu Sutairu; Ryu Me." She whispered, and saw exactly what Jigoku was staring at. "Kakashi. I found out what we should be looking for." She said, not breaking her jutsu, and getting everyone's attention.

"Go on." Kakashi spoke, figuring she couldn't see his nod.

"The entrance to the Akatsuki, it's on a river, there's a red gate, and… there's something on the boulder… Jigoku's too far away to find out what it exactly is, but, it's probably a seal of some sorts…" She paused, "It's within a cliff.." she finished before closing her eyes, breaking the jutsu and pulled the cloth down, looking back at the group. "Now we have our heading. Pakkun's given you your information as well?" She directed to Kakashi.

"Yeah, we're heading towards the river country that's between Konoha and Suna." He said before looking at the other two, "Let's go." he spoke as the group nodded and they all took off.

* * *

Ryu Sutairu; Ryu Wo Shoushuu Surukot

Dragon Style; Dragon Summoning. this allows the user to summon their Ryu Seishin, the dragon can be as large as the user wants them to be or as small as they want it to be.

Ryu Sutairu; Ryu Me

Dragon Style; Dragon Eyes. a connection where the user can see what their Ryu Seishin sees, no matter how far away the two are.


	4. A Race Against Time!

well well! we have chapter 4 up now! sorry it's taken so long, i've just been busy and all, getting ready for college never seemed so stressful, not like last semester that is. ANY WHO, i hope that you guys have read the manga, or watched the episodes, cause i really don't want to be a spoiler. i kinda like this chapter because you still get to see Itachi's point of view from this, and you get to see how confused Miyuki is left. thanks for everyone who reads theses, and for everyone who reviews, you guys are really awesome.

Disclaimer; i own nothing of Naruto, only Miyuki and Jigoku.

* * *

It wasn't long until they were in the forest, Sakura looked over to Miyuki, "Miyu-sensei, how did you do that? What kind of jutsu was that?"

Miyuki looked over, then smiled, "You see, I have a 'genkai' you could say, Ryu Seishin. I sent mine out to scout, and when he reported to me that he had found the entrance, I simply used the 'bond' we both share and looked through his eyes. This jutsu is only possible if I have the control, before I never knew I could use this. This tactic is mostly used by my clan. They send their Ryu Seishin to scout for their target, and once they find it, they take in every detail about their target and then strike."

Sakura seemed to take it in, "That's… an assassination technique then."

"Yes, the Ryu Clan are primarily assassins." Miyuki said, not breaking her pace.

It was quiet for a second before Sakura then looked at Naruto, "Naruto, can I ask you something?" She said, getting his attention, "Since when did the Akatsuki start targeting you?"

Naruto looked down, "I don't know.."

"A while ago… Two of the Akatsuki agents infiltrated Konoha in order to contact Naruto. It's been 3 years since then and they've started to move, though I can't quite see the motive behind this.." Kakashi explained.

"Why'd they wait three years?" Sakura asked.

"Well, if you look at it," Miyuki spoke, "Jiraiya-sama, one of the legendary Sanin was with him at all times, if I was them, even I would be stupid enough to challenge a Sanin." Miyuki spoke, and Sakura shivered at the torturous training she had to endure with Tsunade.

"I've heard otherwise." Chiyo spoke to them, "I've heard that it takes tremendous preparation to separate a tailed beast that is sealed within a human. I assume that's what hampered theirs."

"Tailed beast?" Sakura asked.

"What? You call yourself Tsunade's apprentice and you doing even know that?"

"The information regarding the Nine Tails was top secret, so…" Kakashi explained to her.

"I see… the tailed beast are in fact magical beast possessing tails, Suna's always possessed the one tailed beast." Chiyo spoke.

"One tail? So there are more than just the Nine Tails?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. In a total, there are nine tailed beast in this world. Each beast differs in characteristics depending on the number of tails they have. The one tail has one tail, the two tailed beast has two tails and so for until the nine tailed. Each are named by the number of tails they have. The Tailed Beast are a monstrous formation of chakra. During the Great Shinobi War, every hidden village attempted to acquire the power for military purpose. They competed for these beast. However, no one could control power beyond the ability of men. I've yet to know the reason why the Akatsuki are trying to acquire them, it's too powerful. Even though the time of peace, the age shifts on, I've heard all the Tailed beast have been scattered all around the world." Chiyo spoke, ending in silence.

When they landed in the clearing, Kakashi held his arm out, "everyone halt!" He ordered.

At first, Miyuki wanted to know why, but her question was answered when she saw Itachi Uchiha standing in the clearing.

"Right from the beginning." Kakashi spoke more to himself.

Chiyo looked carefully, "This guy… the eyes.."

"Itachi Uchiha!" Naruto said, knowing exactly who he was.

"Itachi? Ho.. This is the guy who murdered his own clan, I see." Chiyo spoke, now recognizing the name.

"It's been a while, Kakashi-san, Miyu-chan and Naruto-kun." Itachi said, while Miyuki and Kakashi prepared themselves.

Naruto pointed at Itachi, "You bastard! Not just me but even Gaara? I'll beat you down!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi saw Itachi move his hand, as if he were going to do a hand sign, "Everyone, don't look directly into his eyes, it's dangerous!"

"Well, what do we do?" Sakura said, looking down.

"You judge his movements of his body from his feet." Miyuki spoke, recalling how she would have to train with Kakashi.

"Itachi's genjutsu is an eye jutsu. In other words, it's a vision type. As long as you don't make eye contact you'll be fine." Kakashi explained further

"The Uchiha clan.. It's been a long time since I fought against the sharigan, oh well, there are many tactics for fighting this jutsu." Chiyo spoke.

"What?" Naruto said, confused as he looked at her.

" 'If it's one on one, retreat. If it's two on one, take the rear.'" Chiyo quoted, confusing Naruto even more. "What it means, is if it's two on one even if one person is caught in the genjutsu, there's one more to go behind and hit the opponent. If they hit the real body, then the genjutsu is unraveled. Even if that's impossible, they can help their partner by canceling the genjutsu by themselves.."

"Yeah, but with this…" Miyuki said, remember that Kakashi had been hurt by Itachi, even after the eye contact had been broken and Itachi had left the village..

"That's useful for regular genjutsu." Kakashi spoke, already knowing what Miyuki was trying to get at. "But in this case it'll be a little more troublesome. He uses an eye jutsu that surpasses the regular sharigan, the Mangekyou sharigan. If you are struck by that eye jutsu, his jutsu affects you instantly and there's no way to cancel it."

Chiyo frowned, "What a troublesome person, what in the world is he?"

"That's Kakashi-san for you." Itachi spoke, "That, after having been affected by my Tsukuyomi just once."

"That's not all. After you used that eye jutsu, you became weary and you immediately left the fight. Besides the fact that it requires a considerable amount of chakra, it also presents a great risk to your eyes. Isn't that right Itachi?"

"well analyzed. Given that you've only fought against me once."

"Itachi." Kakashi said, as he pulled his head band up, showing the scared eye Miyuki hadn't seen in a while, "Tell me. How far has your eye sight deteriorated?"

Itachi closed his eyes, before staring at Kakashi, "That's impossible… you…"

"Well! Last time I was unprepared but I'm not like that anymore." Kakashi spoke.

"Yeah! And if you think I'm the same from before you're making a huge mistake!" Naruto added, ready to jump in.

"Naruto. I'll handle this." Kakashi spoke.

Well, that didn't suit Naruto. "If I don't get to fight, how does that help teamwork?"

"No. this time I want you to cover me. Really, I want to say 'go on ahead' brashly, but even with me as his opponent, I can't handle him myself."

"Miyu-chan." Itachi spoke, making Miyuki tense, "Will you fight against me too? Last time you proved little to no assistance. It disappoints me that you've become so weak in the past years Miyu-chan, and now you've lost one eye…"

Her eye narrowed, clenching her fist, "You should watch what you say Itachi."

"No nickname?" He asked, almost disappointed. But then pointed to Naruto, which Miyuki looked at, "Naruto, we ask you kindly to come with me."

It hit Miyuki. She couldn't see. She couldn't move… she heard the heart monitor… she tried moving her arms, her legs, her shoulders, she was strapped down.. She couldn't move. No. she was still at Orochimaru's? no! How could this be? 'no.. no this can't be happening. The last four years.. Have they all been just a dream? No!' she started to panic, the heart monitor racing as her heart did as well. "No! No! everything felt so real! Their voices! The pain! No! Jigoku? Jigoku!" she screamed, trying to struggle.

"It's no use Miyu-chan." Itachi's voice came to her.

"Itachi? What the hell? This isn't funny!" She screamed.

"You're so fearful… were you the test subject he talked about…" Itachi spoke.

Miyuki felt a hand on her forehead, "Bastard! How the hell did you cast that genjutsu! I never-" She stopped, remembering that he had pointed at Naruto and she had looked at it. "You bastard!" She screamed.

Itachi looked at her, never since he had known her had he seen so much fear in her voice. He had been so use to the casual, laid back, fun going Miyuki. Then again, he had cut his ties with the Konoha Village, including Miyuki. He held her in high respect. She had helped him become ANBU, and a Captain at that fact. The name she had been given, was a name she had earned. She was merciless when it came to destroying her enemies.

He put his hand off her forehead, and closed his own eyes, he needed to focus on the genjutsu on Naruto, not her.

Miyuki fell to her knees, breathing heavily, 'how… I didn't break it, and no one else did for me.. Did Itachi?'

"Miyu-sensei?" Sakura spoke, going to kneel down.

She snapped, "Naruto! Naruto's caught in a genjutsu!" She spoke, standing up.

Sakura and Chiyo acted before she could and instantly sent their chakra into Naruto.

Naruto snapped out of it.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked, skidding back.

"I…"

"It was just genjutsu, it's alright now." Sakura spoke, more to Naruto.

Kakashi looked forward, "right, it's finally time for the last battle, put your all into it Naruto." Kakashi said, making Naruto take a fighting stance. "Naruto, I'll show you what to do."

Itachi did hand signs, then blew a giant fireball, and it barreled to them, "Move!" Miyuki ordered, Naruto stayed in the clearing, while Sakura, Chiyo and Miyuki hid in the forest. Miyuki wasn't too far in, only so she could keep an eye on the battle. She noticed the hole, 'Kakashi…'

Itachi took a step back as Kakashi shot up from the ground, then grabbed Kakashi's arm, pulling him back down and went to punch Kakashi. Kakashi moved his head to the side, but Itachi grabbed the back of his head, making Kakashi look at Itachi. Miyuki frowned, 'That fireball… it is a Uchiha signature move, but… something's different.. No, something's off about it.'

"No wonder. I wouldn't expect you to be affected by this genjutsu, this is a Kage Bunshin." Itachi spoke as the real Kakashi came out of the hold.

"Naruto. Handle him and my Kage Bunshin!" Kakashi spoke.

Miyuki smirked as she saw Naruto use the Oodama Rasengan. 'so he's going to use that one..' she thought as Naruto struck Itachi. The contact caused a large explosion. As soon as the dust settled, Miyuki, Sakura and Chiyo came out, and went to the body. It wasn't Itachi.

"This… is.." Chiyo spoke.

"Was it their jutsu or what?" Sakura spoke, now confused as was Miyuki.

"I had a bad feeling in the middle of it.." Kakashi spoke more to himself.

"He…"

"Do you know this person, Chiyo-baasama?" Kakashi asked, looking over to her.

"Yes. His name is Yuura, he's a jounin from my village." Chiyo spoke.

"From sand?" Miyuki asked, looking at the old woman.

"Maybe he was an Akatsuki spy.." Sakura said, trying to make sense of it.

"No. Yuura has been working hard in the village for the past four years." Chiyo defended.

"Was he impersonating Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"No this isn't that type of jutsu. The Fireball technique is a jutsu that the Uchiha clan worked out and used well, that was the real thing." Kakashi said.

Miyuki sighed, "Damn. Beaten again. Looks like the real one's are at the hideout. His objective must have been to only delay us, those bastards have good Jutsu's rather I'd like to admit it or not." She muttered.

"Indeed. They were clearly stalling, there's no mistaking it, they've already started to extract the Bijuu." Chiyo said, making the rest of the group look at her. "perhaps they wish to use the One Tail Shukaku to make a new Jinchuriki." this time it seemed like more to herself.

"There's no time then. We have to hurry to save Gaara." Kakashi said.

"Jinchuriki?" Sakura asked.

"Like I said," Chiyo began, "since the Bijuu have inconceivable power, every country wanted to use them for military purposes. A 'Jinchuriki' is so to say, something that exist to control that power."

"But you said before that no one can control that power!" Sakura said.

"That is how it is, yes. But still, over time people have tired to control that power by stealing the Bijuu in humans. By doing that the overwhelming power of the Bijuu is compressed and the power could be directed. And the one's who have the Bijuu sealed within them, like Gaara, are called 'Jinchuriki.' the feature of the Jinchuriki is that they resonate with the Bijuu and can use inconceivable power. Including Gaara, the Suna has had three Jinchuriki that have appeared so far."

Sakura hesitated, "these Jinchuriki were used in times of war, weren't they?"

"that's right."

"Then those that were made Jinchuriki!" Sakura stopped herself, and bit her lip, "How do you remove a Bijuu."

"If, for even an instant, a sealing jutsu which releases the exact amount of power to match up with the Bijuu is used… that takes considerable about of time. But, if that were done, the Jinchuriki.."

The realization hit Sakura, "You mean.."

"Yes. If the Bijuu is extracted, the Jinchuriki will die." Chiyo said.

Naruto saw the tears start to form in Sakura's eyes. "You're always moved to tears Sakura-chan. I told you not to worry. Because I'll rescue Gaara."

"Naruto! It's you I'm-"

Naruto cut her off, "Let's go." He spoke, walking off.

Miyuki put a hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Just as you have grown Sakura, so has Naruto, just wait." She said, calming the teenager, before they took off.


	5. And the Battle Begins!

Ahem... first off... I'M SO SORRY! *bows repeatily* i'm sorry that i disappeared off the face of the planet but college started up and i've been so busy! Hopefully, (although that's never going to happen) i'll get in the swing of things and soon it will be easy, but for now, i'm updating when i have the time and right now it's slim, with Organic Chem (NEVER TAKE IT!) and Bio 1, it's hell.

Again, i'm sorry.

Disclaimer; i own Nothing of Naruto, only Miyuki

* * *

Recap;

Naruto saw the tears start to form in Sakura's eyes. "You're always moved to tears Sakura-chan. I told you not to worry. Because I'll rescue Gaara."

"Naruto! It's you I'm-"

Naruto cut her off, "Let's go." He spoke, walking off.

Miyuki put a hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Just as you have grown Sakura, so has Naruto, just wait." She said, calming the teenager, before they took off.

* * *

They were traveling faster. They had no choice, it was a race against the clock to save Gaara, and no one wanted the clock to win. 'Jigoku, can you get a closer look to the seal?' Miyuki asked the still hidden dragon.

It was a second before his deep horsed voice was heard. _Five Seal… within this cave… it seems, different._

'What do you mean?'

_A large chakra. Could be an interesting fight._

Miyuki sighed, before looking to Kakashi, "Jigoku found out what the Seal says, 'Five Seal'." She said to him.

Kakashi nodded. It wasn't long before they hit the entrance, only beaten by Gai and his team. Gai looked back, "You're late Kakashi."

"Well, we ran into a bit of trouble on the way." Kakashi explained.

"Naruto! Sakura!" Lee said.

"Yo!"

"I hope you weren't talking about me Kakashi." Chiyo joked.

"Who's this old woman?" Gai asked.

"She's an advisor from Suna." Miyuki explained, before Gai embraced her tightly.

"Miyuki! It's been such a long time! You still look youthful as ever!" He spoke to her.

"G-Gai! I… I can't breathe!" She mustered out, his hugs were always hugs of death and suffocation.

Gai let her go, "Right! We need to figure out how to break this seal!"

Miyuki looked over, snapping her fingers and Jigoku returned to her, flying into her, and she took a second, recalling all the things he had seen. No one had left the cave at all. "So. How to deal with this barrier." Miyuki muttered to the other jounin.

"this particular 'Five Seal' is created by tokens with 'Kin' written on them and placed in 5 places within the vicinity. The 'kin' you see in front of you, and the other tokens are in four other places, to remove the barrier, all of them must be detached." Kakashi paused, "Neji?"

"Understood." Neji spoke, activating his Byakugan. "Found them." He spoke after a minute, "on top of a rock about 500 meters northeast of here. On the trunk of a tree on a river bank 350 meters southeast. On a wall of rock about 650 meters northwest, inside a grove about 800 meters southwest."

"Right!" Gai said, pulling out radio's, "if it's that range, we'll use these radios, while we're taking Neji's directions we can keep in communication and we'll find the locations of the tokens." He said, handing radio's to his team and Kakashi. "Speed wise, my team is faster, the frequency is 174. Wait for our message!"

"Right. It's up to you." Kakashi said, placing the radio on.

"Team Gai! Let's go with the full power of youth! Scatter!" He shouted as they took off.

Miyuki sighed, 'He hasn't changed one bit.' she thought, tightening the bandages on her hand. She took the cloth off her eye, and tied her head band on her forehead, stuffing the cloth into her pocket. "Kakashi. Button-hook entry?" She asked, stepping to the side, Naruto and Chiyo doing the same.

Kakashi looked down from where he was, "Of course." he said, amusement in his voice, then looked at Sakura as he ripped the seal off when he heard Gai's team remove, "Sakura!" he said as he pushed himself off.

Sakura nodded, running up and slamming her fist into the boulder, smashing it. Within instants, Sakura and Chiyo had taken one side, and Miyuki, Naruto and Kakashi had taken the other side, keeping their backs against the wall. Miyuki looked forward, and she could see three figures. One was kept to the ground, large and bulky, with tan skin like hers, the other one was sitting down, long blonde hair kept in his face and a pony tail, and there was a large clay like bird. Miyuki noticed that the blonde was sitting on someone. And that someone was Gaara. 'Damn. Don't tell me we were too late..' she thought, fist clench.

"Well then, I wonder which one is the Jinchuriki, hm?" The blonde spoke.

"You bastards! I'll smash you to pieces!" Naruto yelled out, becoming enraged.

"That one." The larger man spoke.

"Seems like it." The blonde replied.

Naruto saw Gaara, "Gaara! What're doing sleeping there? Stand the hell up!" He yelled, "Hey!-"

"Naruto. Stop." Kakashi said, "You should understand.."

"Yeah yea. Don't you get it? He's well dead!" The blonde said.

"Give him back… give Gaara back you bastards!" He spoke, rushing forward.

Miyuki grabbed his jacket sleeve, seeing the rage, and the transformation, "Naruto! Get a grip! If you go rushing in like this, you'll get yourself killed!" She hissed, pulling him back, trying to calm him down.

"I'll take this one.' The larger one said, "It seems like this Jinchuriki wants to take this one back."

"Master, this might make you angry," The blonde started, "But, I'll handle the Jinchuriki, hm?"

"The assignment is one Bijuu to one person, don't push it Deidara."

"If an artist doesn't get high levels of inspiration, his sediments are dulled, it's said that the Kyubi Jinchuriki is considerably strong." Deidara spoke.

"What? You call those explosions fine art?" The other man, who Miyuki was taking it as Sasori since the other had been named. "Fine art is something wonderful that's left long into the future, eternal beauty." Sasori argued.

"They involve the same skilled labor I respect you, but still, fine art is beauty of a single fleeting moment of explosion."

"What are these people?" Sakura whispered.

"I don't know, but they're getting on my nerves." Miyuki muttered to herself, 'We're suppose to be fighting and they talk about art?'

Naruto broke from her grip, "Stop talking you bastards!" he said, taking a scroll out and bringing up a shuriken and flinging it to them.

Without even glancing, Sasori deflected it. "Deidara, you little shit. Are you trying to piss me off?"

Deidara smiled, "Well, I was right when I said I'd make you angry."

Miyuki tensed, 'Without even so much of a glance.. These guys. I defiantly will have to stay on guard.' she let some of the chakra swirl around her wrist, 'Jigoku.. Looks like you'll get that interesting fight.' she thought as she could hear the low rumble of Jigoku's laugh. She then noticed that the large clay bird was swallowing Gaara.

Deidara stood, "My fine art is explosion, completely different to your little puppet show." He jumped up, missing Sasori's tail. "See you later." he said, flying out.

"Wait the hell up!" Naruto growled, running out.

Miyuki let a frustrated growl, "You wait the hell up Naruto!" She shouted, dashing after him, taking a kunai out. She jumped on top of the gate, standing next to Naruto, "I thought I taught you better than that." She hissed at the teen. She understood. The lost of a friend, it was hard to keep yourself under control. Miyuki looked over as she saw Kakashi stand on the other side of Naruto, lifting his head band up again.

Deidara looked down, "Are you sure you want to fight me? Sharigan Kakashi? I don't know if I should tell you this, but Sasori is stronger than me."

"Sensei! You should go back and help Sakura, I'll rescue Gaara!" Naruto said, making both of the jounin look at him. Before they could say anything, Naruto jumped forward. Deidara's bird moved over, making Naruto crash into the cliff wall. Deidara sent one of the birds towards him.

Kakashi jumped up, throwing a shuriken at the bird. It exploded, sending his shuriken back at him, which he deflected. Miyuki saw it, "Kakashi!" She shouted, doing hand signs and was instantly in front of him. He recognized her motives, he locked his hands together, and as she put her foot in his locked hands, he pushed her up, sending her up.

Miyuki took three other kunai's out, throwing them and all aimed for Deidara. The bird moved, making the kunai miss their target. Deidara sent out birds to her. Her eyes narrowed and she twisted, doing hand signs, "Ryu Sutairu; Mizu no Doragon." She whispered, as the water below shot up in front of her, roaring as the birds crashed into water dragon, exploding. She appeared next to Kakashi on the wall.

Naruto growled, getting out, "There's no way I'm going to let you take Gaara!"

"You're an odd Jinchuriki." Deidara spoke. "I heard that Jinchuriki generally hate people because of their bad moods. But this Gaara one is unusual too. Besides him, two other Jinchuriki up until now were defeated by my peers, their friends and those of their village did nothing to help them. Instead, it appeared as they were helping us. Both so pitiful and detested. You couldn't ignore each other could you? Because Gaara's Bijuu was extracted, he died. You will share the same fate shortly, got it?"

Naruto only looked up at him, "I'm going to kill you!"

Deidara smirked, "I'd like to see you try." he said, flying off, making Naruto dash off.

Miyuki looked at Kakashi, before they both took off, "He never learns.." Miyuki whispered.

Kakashi noticed that Naruto was getting further and further, "Naruto! Wait! Don't go to far away from me!" he called to the blonde. Naruto still didn't let up, and he put his hand on Miyuki's shoulder.

Miyuki didn't even need to know what he wanted to do, she held her hand up, and was instantly next to Naruto. Kakashi put his arm around Naruto's waist, "Hey, didn't I say wait up? Don't worry, we'll defiantly get Gaara back." He said, calming the blonde.

"Listen Naruto," Kakashi began, "You're not use to this opponent. You specialize in close combat, so this long-distance fighter is a bad match up for you. There are only two ways to defeat an opponent like this."

"well what are they?" Naruto asked.

"The first is to draw the opponent into short-range and defeat him there. The other is to outdo the opponent in your long distance attacks."

"How do I do that?"

"Either a companion who specializes in long distance attacks, or someone who can use long range combat support ninjutsu must be in your team. If you have neither, then defeating the enemy is impossible, unless you have the brain's of Shikamaru."

Naruto was getting frustrated, and Miyuki smirked, she caught on, "Kakashi, go ahead and tell him your point, what kind of fighter are you?" She said, keeping her eyes forward.

"Oh, me?" He said, looking at Naruto, "I'm a jounin that has a brain like Shikamaru's and a long range combat support jutsu."

Naruto got it, "Then we have everything we need!"

"So I told you, calm down." He said.

"It's still not going to be easy." Miyuki said, looking up at the bomber, "No matter how much we follow, he's not giving us an opportunity. He's someone who entered Suna by himself and took out Gaara, above all, he is a member of the Akatsuki. We have to create an opening, all of us." She spoke, her eyes seemed to scan the air, as if calculating..

"When you've taken this all in. I'll let you know of the plan." Kakashi added, noticing the voice Miyuki had used. 'She's sinking back to her ANBU stage.' he thought before doing hand signs, "Miyuki, you were curious of my new trick?"

She looked back, now curious, before looking forward, smirking, "Always."

After a while of running, Naruto, once again, got impatient, "Kakashi-sensei, still?"

"I told you, don't be in such a rush, I don't have as much chakra as you so it takes some time, but still…" He paused, before putting his hands down, "I'm all ready now. Ready?"

"That's, what you said before.." Naruto said, making Miyuki look back, and if she wasn't alert, she would have missed her step.

"Yes, a new sharigan." Kakashi saw the look Naruto was giving him, "What is it?"

Naruto even looked at Miyuki before forward, "Kakashi-sensei, Miyu-sensei, it's okay if you guys screw up, I'll finish him off!"

Miyuki smirked, while Kakashi smiled, "Yeah, if you get a chance." He said, before looking up, 'Mangekyou Sharigan!'

She looked up, and was taken back. The space around Deidara, it was distorted. 'What kind of jutsu…' her mouth slightly opened as she saw that Deidara's arm was ripped from him, disappearing. She looked back, seeing Kakashi put a hand over his sharigan eye. She slightly frown, 'It must take a lot of chakra…' she looked forward. Waiting.

Kakashi tried again, but this time Deidara moved down, and Naruto went at him with Rasengan. Deidara jumped back, and Naruto disconnected the head of the bird, which contained Gaara and took it down. Miyuki jumped forward, her left hand had black chakra swirling around it, then within a second it formed a claw. She struck at Deidara in mid air, slashing down his chest.

Deidara gritting his teeth, then sent his knee up to her face. Miyuki put her other hand up, catching the knee, but then pushed off the knee as she barely dodged his punch. She landed on a tree branch, her left hand back to normal, and the bandages had been burnt off, showing the light burn marks she already carried.

She looked over, Kakashi had landed on a tree branch not far from her, and there was a Kage Bunshin of Naruto with him, she looked forward, seeing Deidara on another tree branch.

"Kakashi-sensei! Miyu-sensei! Are you okay?" Naruto called out.

"One way or another." Kakashi muttered, deactivating the Mangekyou.

"Yeah." Miyuki replied, taking a kunai out. "I'll handle Deidara." She said, making the Akatsuki member look at her. 'Good.'

"So, you're the infamous Doragon Aku No, hm? Thought I recognized your Mizu no Doragon from somewhere." Deidara spoke, he saw her smirk. "What's with that smirk."

"If you know me, why let your guard down." she said, as Naruto came from behind him, punching him in the face, sending Deidara to the ground. Naruto created four clones, pinning Deidara down and proceeded to pound on Deidara before putting a Rasengan into him. Turns out, it was only clay.

Miyuki jumped down, putting a hand on Naruto's arm, "Naruto… calm down-" Her eyes looked up as she saw red chakra form around him, "Naruto! Clam down!" She shouted, before his arm pushed her back. She caught her footing, skidding back until her back landed against the tree, stopping her. 'damn it, this soon?'

Kakashi jumped down, reaching Naruto and slapping a seal on his forehead, instantly making Naruto's transformation stop. As Naruto fell back, Kakashi caught him and landed on the ground, and Miyuki joined them. "Are you calmer now Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

They looked over as Sakura and Chiyo joined them, "Finally caught up."


	6. Closing End

Holy Cow. it's been forever since i've been on this place, and since i updated this story. I swear i've had up to pages of pages of this story on file, it's just finding time and motivation to publish the thing. So... If i've lost all the fan base for this story.. i understand, i kinda dropped off the face of the planet, but not cause i don't love you guys, it's cause of that horrible thing called 'college'. regardless, i'll try and update maybe twice a month, if i can. so, here's the rest of the Garra Arc or at least the main part.

Disclaimer; I own nothing of Naruto, only Miyuki

* * *

Recap;

Kakashi jumped down, reaching Naruto and slapping a seal on his forehead, instantly making Naruto's transformation stop. As Naruto fell back, Kakashi caught him and landed on the ground, and Miyuki joined them. "Are you calmer now Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

They looked over as Sakura and Chiyo joined them, "Finally caught up."

* * *

"So you were able to find this place easily. That's good." Miyuki said.

"We saw were the enemy was flying before." Sakura explained.

"It seems you're still having trouble here." Chiyo said.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said, exhausted, "You two did it.."

"Yes, more importantly, what of Gaara?" Chiyo said.

No one said a thing, and they understood. When they heard the sound of metal, they looked over, and Miyuki looked at Kakashi. He saw it. "Team Gai.."

Deidara quickly went back to his bird, biting into it.

"Careful everyone! He's a long distance type who uses explosions!" Kakashi warned.

Deidara started to get larger, "Take a look at my ultimate work of art! Art is a bang!" he said.

Neji saw it, the chakra, "Everyone get back! Hurry!" He said as they started to run.

Miyuki saw that Deidara was getting larger and larger until he finally exploded. 'Oh no! we're not going to escape in time!' Miyuki thought, seeing the explosion get closer and closer… until it was gone. She blinked. She, along with the rest of the group, was confused… she realized it, and looked at Kakashi. 'He…' she moved as he fell back, catching him.

"What.. In the world did you do?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi waited a moment, catching his breath. "Him and the explosion… I sent them to another dimension." He explained. He tried to sit up, but Miyuki wouldn't let him. "More importantly, is everyone safe?"

Naruto's clone's jumped down, carrying Gaara, "Sakura.."

Sakura looked back, and nodded.

They all moved to a clearing, Sakura sat next to Gaara's body, but… she only shook her head, getting up. Naruto stood next to his lifeless body. He clenched his fist, "Why… why always Gaara? Why did he have to die? He just became Kazekage!" He spoke as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Calm down, Uzumaki Naruto." Chiyo spoke.

Naruto turned quickly, showing his tears, "Shut up! If you Shinobi of Suna hadn't put a monster in Gaara, then none of this would have happened! Did any of you even try to ask how Gaara felt?! What is this 'Jinchuriki' anyway?! You just arrogantly made up that word to call them!" He looked down, trying to wipe his tears away, "I couldn't save Sasuke and I couldn't save Gaara. For three years I trained desperately but nothing's changed since then!"

Chiyo then stood up, going over to Gaara and sitting down and put her hands on Gaara, doing a jutsu. Sakura realized the jutsu, "Chiyo-baasama! That jutsu is!"

Chiyo looked back, smiling. Naruto wasn't understanding it. "What are you trying to do now?" he paused but there was no response, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"She's going to bring Gaara back." Sakura said, looking at Naruto.

Miyuki blinked, 'This… she's going to exchange…' she put her hand on Kakashi's shoulder, not breaking her contact on Chiyo.

"Bring Gaara… back to life? Can she really do that?"

"This is the only jutsu Chiyo-baasama knows."

Chiyo looked down, seeing her chakra depleting, "Damn. Not enough chakra.."

"Try using mine!" Naruto said, sitting across from her, putting his hand over hers.

She looked taken back, but smiled, "In this world of Shinobi, made by foolish old people, I'm glad to see that someone such as yourself has appeared." Chiyo paused, "My past, everything I've done has been one mistake after another… still… in my very last moments, it looks like I'll be able to set things right. Suna and Konoha… the future, starting now, will surely be different from the time I lived. That unusual gift of yours, which Kakashi spoke of, that gift will surely change the future. After you become Hokage like none before you that is. And you Sakura." she said, as Sakura was in tears, "Next time, instead of risking your life for an old woman like me, I want you to protect those most important to you. You remind me a lot of myself. After all, a woman with a gallant spirit matching any man's is very rare, surely you'll become a greater kunoichi than your master." She then looked at Naruto. "Finally Naruto, you are the only person that is capable of understanding Gaara's suffering. Gaara understands your suffering as well. Please help Gaara for me.." she spoke, falling over, and Sakura caught her.

Miyuki now saw that other Shinobi had came… Suna, Shinobi. Gaara's eyes opened slowly, and he sat up, confused. "Gaara.." Naruto spoke.

Gaara looked over, taken back, "Naruto…" He then looked around, even more shocked, "This…"

Naruto smiled, "Everyone came rushing to save you." he smiled wider, "Hey, you sure put us through a lot."

"That's right." Kankuro spoke, "I guess you're a little brother I'm going to have to worry about huh?"

Temari tried to hide her smile, "Hey, don't go getting all complacent. Gaara's still the Kazekage, don't be so cheeky." she said, making Naruto and Kankuro shoot daggers at her, she looked at Gaara, "How are you feeling?"

Gaara tried to stand up, but his body felt so stiff..

"Careful, you shouldn't try to push yourself, your body's not back to full health yet." Temari spoke.

Miyuki's eyes were locked on Chiyo's lifeless body. 'if only…' she thought, recalling back to the letter…

_"My father sent me a letter?" Miyuki said, sitting on the bench with Naruto, looking at Jiraiya. "How'd he find me?"_

_Jiraiya shrugged, "Who knows, your father is the Doragon No Ansatsu. He can find any target."_

_Miyuki nodded, taking the letter and reading it over. Naruto leaned over, a few words caught his eyes, "Doragon Raifu?"_

_She slightly frowned, rolling the letter back up and whacking him on the head, "Ne, Naruto-kun. Haven't you learned that your curiosity will get you killed?"_

_He rubbed his head, "Well, sorry… but, what's Doragon Raifu Miyu-sensei?"_

_Miyuki scanned the letter again, trying to put it in simpler words, "Well, it's a forbidden technique… You know about my Ryu Seishin right?" She asked, Naruto nodded, "Well, it's a transfer of my Ryu Seishin to another person. The person won't have to try to control like I do, but it can bring them back to life. It's forbidden because the user… loses all chakra and there's no hope of ever becoming a Shinobi again. The body will become too weak to do even simple fighting." she spoke, now folding the letter up, "All this letter is saying is to not learn it." she said, smiling and patting Naruto's head._

* * *

Miyuki's eye twitched. They were heading back to Konoha, and with Kakashi not being able to move without assistance… well. Miyuki had one arm slung over her shoulder, and Gai had the other arm slung over. "Damn it Kakashi, I'm grateful and all that you saved us from being shinobi ash, but could you have at least given us fair warning that we might have to carry you all the way back to Konoha?!"

Kakashi gave a nervous laugh, "Well, I'm sorry…"

Miyuki only exhaled, hearing Tenten's shout of hurry up. "You should apologize to Gai…" She spoke, seeing the frustrated look on the other black haired jounin.

"Right… sorry about this Gai. Because of the sharigan, my body won't move.."

"RIGHT!" Gai yelled, and Miyuki realized that he threw Kakashi into the air. He pulled his bag to his front and… literally gave Kakashi a piggy back ride.

Miyuki stood there, confused, and more importantly; disgusted. 'I don't know… that just looks… creepy.' she thought. Of course, Kakashi didn't seem happy at all..

"Right! We'll go faster this way!" Gai declared and took off, "Think any of you can keep up with me now?!"

It clicked. Miyuki gasped, "G-Gai! Wait!" She said, running after him, "You've got an injured man on your back! You can't high tail it at full speed!" She screamed, trying in vain to catch up with him to hopefully save Kakashi from the agony.

When they finally made it back to the village, Miyuki dragged Gai, who now had an unconscious Kakashi on his back, to the hospital so the poor white hair jounin could get some adequate rest. She shook her head, 'it's amazing how stupid they can be..' she thought. Once she knew Kakashi was settled, she took off to the Hokage to file the report, and more importantly, to get her ANBU seat back.

* * *

And that's it for the Garra Arc! Now i'm going to ask everyone that before the next chapters that they should probably read the manga, because i do follow the manga for plot, and I do not want to be a person that spoils the thing for you. Thanks for reading, and review if you would like :)


End file.
